


life is much more successfully looked at from a single window, after all

by cynical_violet



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_violet/pseuds/cynical_violet
Summary: Just a thing about my characters and a friend's character.





	life is much more successfully looked at from a single window, after all

**Author's Note:**

> these don't belong to anyone but me and my friend, so back off fam

Something dreadful had happened. It was all of sudden, and then gradually diminished; no warning was needed. For when it happened, she had no knowledge of it, but it didn’t require being informed of the tragedy. The most she received was a burning hellfire in her gut, the compulsion of excessive perspiration, and a desire to physically harm herself, anyone, or anything within her range. In the end, she found someone, and yet she had lost someone. No, she had lost herself. It was as if her whole heart had been ripped out from her trembling chest.  
Her faint and pale hands flicked against her bouncing knees, sheltered by a lace skirt. Tears soaked the rims underneath, and complimented the hue of her pale purple eyes. Sleepless nights turned into countless, sleepless nights. Emptiness was the only thing that filled her starved body. The buzzing of her phone, the chaos traffic, and the sobbing of from deep inside her aching throat were the only sounds she was familiar with now. At this point, however, she could do nothing but sit upright and remain silent. No one had come to visit her, nor comfort her, but it was her own doing. Cutting herself off from the world, she thought she could overcome this utter grief. Maybe she was wrong.  
The pulsing of her phone continued and hung in the air for elongated seconds, before she eventually acknowledged it with a gulp. Then for the first time in weeks, she peered at the cellphone of hers and unconsciously answered the phone call. To her usual dismay, the call dropped before she could see who had called her, and she had been too late. Too late. Just like always, she was too late. With sudden impulses, she chucked her phone onto the ground and reached for her pillow comforter. Burying her head in it as if it were her mother’s bosom, she screamed and clutched to it for any shred of solace it may give her. Unsatisfied, she flopped down onto her mattress and stared up at the ceiling with no apparent intention. Even though she had not wanted to, her eyes drifted back to her brightened screen, and saw yet another message notification join the fifty others. This time, she yearned to read what text immediately followed the missed phone call. Unlocking her screen, from which bore a now agonizing lockscreen and homescreen, she felt her heart sink. The text was from Jaylen Ramone, and she almost regretted picking up her undamaged phone. She still forced herself to read it:

Hey Ivory, I’m just checking up on you. None of us have heard from you for a week now and I’m starting to worry. Pls text back

Sighing, she thought up a false reply to satisfy her friend. As her fingers painstakingly glided across the illuminated screen, Ivory found herself regret how easily tempted she was to lie to her own friend. Just as she was about to delete it all, she got another text:

Oh my God, you’re alive! 

Then another:

Sorry, I saw you typing. 

And another.

Yikes, that sounds a bit creepy…

Allowing the first smile in weeks lift her face, Ivory was heartened to read the awkward, but sweet teenager’s messages. It’d be rude not to reply. Typing a genuine text she wrote back: 

I’m doing better now. Just tired

He replied instantly.

That’s great! Right? 

I guess.

Well maybe you should open your window and you’d feel much better!

What? Why?

“Because I’m here for you!” came a muffled voice.

In response, she jerked her body in the direction from which the sentence came from. Nearly leaping out of her slashed skin, Ivory bolted to the window, and was thankful for her long sleeves that clung to her arms. Outside, the copper skin of Jaylen’s arms clung to the ledge of her window. Gingerly, Ivory pried open her window and screen, so that her friend could climb inside. No doubt, there he was clambering in with a goofy, but bashful grin plastered on his reddening face.

“Hey Ivory!” Jaylen beamed up at her.  
“Jaylen, what are you doing here?” she demanded in a hushed voice, knowing that if her father discovered them, they’d be goners.  
“I wanted to check up on you,” Jaylen shrugged innocently and added. “Could you help me up? I’m sort of in a pickle.”  
Ivory’s own mouth formed a smile at the sight of her visitor and she held out her hand for him to stand up. He gladly took it and his warmth spread to her frozen palms that forgot what heat felt like. Once he got up, they gazed at each other for a few seconds. His amber eyes wouldn’t leave her violet ones and his hands began to cup either side of her face.  
Without any more words, Jaylen embraced her lips gently with his. Baffled, Ivory stumbled a bit and anxiety spiked in her body. Somehow, even though she was consumed with terror, Ivory was slowly soothed by the warmth of his touch. Fright melted away and was replaced with a flare of intensity. She was now kissing back and clasped her hands on the back of his neck. However as the heat spread through her like a wildfire, her heart’s flame flickered, and she collapsed onto her bed with shock which reflected in his eyes. Instead of persisting, Jaylen shuffled away and refrained from her glances. 

Catching her breath, her voice cracked in a silent wail, “I’m sorry, we can’t- I can’t do this. I love you but-”  
“I know, I’m sorry too. I should’ve never come onto you like that. I didn’t mean it in that way, but it doesn’t justify my actions,” Jaylen patted down his ripped jeans and wouldn’t return her gaze.

Her heart twisted with pity and guilt for ruining everything. With that in mind, everything she’d been internalizing poured out.

“Jaylen, none of this is your fault. I can’t sleep, eat, or even act normally anymore. I’m beyond repair,” she cried out as she sat up and clutched his hands that he offered to comfort her.  
“No, you’re grieving,” Jaylen pointed out.  
“I’ve been grieving for three weeks now and everyone else has moved on!” Ivory shouted with the last scrap of emotion she could muster. 

Tears ran down her frigid cheeks and she shivered against their touch. 

“I know,” Jaylen mumbled. “It hit you the hardest.”  
“Oh Jaylen, what will I do without him?” Ivory aimed her tear-soaked eyes up at him. “Why him?”  
“I don’t know,” Jaylen’s eyes were glassy and he held back his own tears.  
“I miss him,” she continued to sob.  
Jaylen pulled her closer to him and she buried her head in his chest.

As his chin rested on the top of her head, he whispered, “I miss him too.”  
“Does he really though?” a somewhat sinister and raspy voice sounded.  
“What?” Ivory lifted her head to glance about her room.  
“I didn’t say anything,” Jaylen said to her.  
“Then who said that?”  
“Said what?”  
“You didn’t hear someone?”  
“I don’t think I did.”

A slamming door alerted the both of them and they sprang apart. Her heart lurched and she shoved Jaylen to the window hurriedly. 

“Quick! He’s here,” she urged him as quiet as she could manage. “I’ll text you later!”

Jaylen nodded and slipped out hastily, and then disappeared. She closed window swiftly but lightly, so that her dad would not question anything. Her door was unlocked and she wished it could be otherwise. Left in her own solitude, she prayed that he would not enter her room. She shuddered under a pile of her pillows and blankets on her bed. Suddenly, there was a click. She dare not peer out of her fortitude, even if it were a friend. However it wasn’t. 

“Lighten up would ya? Old man’s not gettin’ in here anytime soon,” the same voice from earlier spoke. “I locked your door.”  
“Who are you?” she whimpered without looking out of the creases of her covers.  
“You don’t recognize my voice,” the voice roared with laughter, “Ivory Marie Lace, you must’ve forgotten me!” 

Now she was intrigued to see who this forgotten individual may be. Shaking off her bed-clothes, Ivory found herself face-to-face with someone she had lost. A huge grin sliced his dark face and he tackled her with playfulness. His breath smelled of stale cigarettes and a hint of alcohol. His creasing eyes bore the same shade of orange as Jaylen’s did. His hair was ridiculously frayed about. This was him. This was Reece Ramone.

“Reece!” she exclaimed only to hush herself because her father may hear her.  
“Bingo!” he cackled and booped her on the nose. 

Rather than giving him an affectionate gesture, she slapped him across his stubbled face that was inches above hers. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” he protested and nuzzled her neck in response.  
“You died!”  
“Yeah, but no,” Reece tilted his head as if he didn’t even know the difference. “Sort of just here, but only for you.”  
“How?” she searched for the right emotions and words for such scenario; she had never expected this to happen even though she would have died to see him at least once more.  
“Not important, I’m here now kid,” he avoided answering her question. “Can’t you just accept that?”  
“You don’t understand! I went to your funeral and have been mourning you ever since-” she winced and began to cry again.  
“Hey, hey,” Reece soothed her and wiped her tears away with a thumb and rubbed her face. “I’m here now.”

Reluctantly, she relaxed herself at his familiar touch. She shouldn’t be asking so many questions and just enjoy his company, whether it was real or not. If this was a dream, she hoped that she’d die in her sleep so that she’d be forever in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> lol someone give this attention please


End file.
